Pripara One-Shots
by PriFilo97
Summary: A series of various Pripara One-Shots! Some may take what is known as true in said one shot from another one, in which case it will be specified. Doesn't necessarily follow canon!
1. Devi! (1 of 3 of Garomageddon's story)

**Warning: Follows _Garomageddon's_ story's canon!**

Aroma yawned.

It's been a long time since she left Paparajuku. In the end she decided to go back to Parajuku along with Mikan. They are 17 now.

Honestly, it's a blessing that Mikan hasn't found out the truth yet, her still living with her parents, happy to have an angel with them. Yet, weren't blessings supposed to be Mikan's thing? Recently however, Aroma's been having a lot of blessings.

Parajuku's Pripara has made, for the first time since it's founding, permanent living quarters available to the normal, not-vocal doll, that doesn't need to stay in Pripara, public. Thanks to her part-time job, in the past 3 years she managed to rack up almost enough to afford an apartment, instead of living in a dumpster. Just another year, then she'd have somewhere with a roof to sleep in. She walks to PriPara first thing in the morning, making sure to get there before Mikan finishes breakfast and Garuru wakes up.

She walks to the nearest Meganee, holding her money and asking for the prices of apartment. Turns out, there is already an apartment registered under her name. But how? She asks who is paying for it, and is surprised at the answer, but really, should she? Of course she would make sure everyone is happy. That's just so like her. She smiles, then walks into the apartment.

It is a very nice apartment, and it's demon-themed too! There's a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom, everything! She can't believe her luck. She grabs everything from her trunk and puts it away in her new apartment. Mikan texts her, asking when she's coming to PriPara. She promptly texts back that she's already in PriPara, and gets ready to start the day properly. She has a certain pink-haired divine idol to thank after all.

" _Devi!"_


	2. Geru! (2 of 3 of Garomageddon's story)

**Warning: Follows _Garomageddon's_ story's canon!**

Mikan woke up. She smiled and woke up from her resting place, high up on top of an orphanage's rooftop. She is so happy today, because Pripara finally allows people to buy apartments! She walks to Pripara as soon as she finishes eating breakfast with the other orphans. Her parents didn't want her, thinking she was crazy, but she is not! She swears!

Proceeding to Pripara, she asks a Meganee for avaiable apartments. However, it turns out someone had already registered a house to her name. Curious, she walks to said apartment. She notices her neighbour quite likes dark colors, since the door is completely black and blue, unlike hers, white and light blue.

She walks in the apartment. She instantly notices how everything is heaven-themed. She smiles. It's so big, she has her own bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and everything! She notices a letter on top of the bed. She reads it. All that's written on it is 'You're welcome'. She recognizes that handwriting. She definetely has to thank a certain pink haired idol for it. She smiles, texting Aroma, asking her when they could meet. She walks outside her apartment, smiling all the while, ready to start the day.

" _Geru!"_


	3. Garu! (3 of 3 of Garomageddon's story)

**Warning: Follows _Garomageddon's_ story's canon!**

She was running. Who was she running towards? Laala. Kind of hard to catch up with her when you are so small, however. She shouted, until she finally got noticed. Laala was happy to see Garuru, it's been a long time after all. Needless to say she was shocked when Garuru asked her to buy two apartments as a surprise for Aroma and Mikan, holding a big bag of money.

Why did she not want Aroma and Mikan to know it was from her? Because then they'd feel like they'd have to pay her back, such a huge amount of money being quite hard to obtain. But if they thought Laala got them, then they'd feel slightly less inclined to do so, seeing as she is a Divine Idol, making it easier for her to obtain money thanks to her being really famous.

Aroma and Mikan don't know that she knows of their predicament. Honestly she isn't sure they even know of eachother's predicament. But now that she got a chance, she isn't gonna waste it. She is gonna make sure that Aroma and Mikan have the best apartments ever!

Dragging all the furniture into the apartments only the night before people that aren't vocal dolls or have Divine idol privileges maybe wasn't her best idea. But she isn't gonna let that drag her down! She even writes two 'Letters' from Laala to make the lie even more believable.

By the time she's done, it's almost morning. She yawns, then goes to take whatever few hours of sleep she can manage before the day starts.

She hid behind a trash can to spy on people buying apartments, mainly on Aroma and Mikan.

The first one to check the apartments out is Aroma. She looked so happy once she realized she got her own apartment!

Later, Mikan also comes in Pripara and checks out the apartments. Oh, the look on her face! She is so happy she got to help her friends out! She texts them both, asking when she can meet them for breakfast. They both reply they'll be at Pripara Cafe soon.

Garuru walks out of Pripara Underground and runs towards Pripara Cafe, smiling all the while.

" _Garu!"_


End file.
